But Everyone Loves the Rain!
by ApparitionFox
Summary: [HIATUS]Kagome is a young dancer without a home, or a family. Can she show one man that her life isn't all that bad? And can she make him see how great the rain really is? SessKags
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! ApparitionFox ish back, and with another story all ready for everyone! Well, after the sad 'demise' of my Sept. 11 story, --glares at reviewers-- I must come back strong with an even better story! --turns on tape with cheering-- Okay! --turns off tape-- On with the story!

---

Her hips swayed with the beat; no one could stop her now. Unless...

THE BATTERIES DIED! Tears comically streamed down her face as she looked at her CD player in angst. Oh, the horrors of teenage angst. Yes, this was all the symptoms. Kagome was indeed suffering from another one of her moments. Now, if only she was a normal person. Yes, don't we all wish we had out sanity?

"The authoress of this fanfic apparently lost her sanity a long time ago!" Kagome screamed, looking at the camera. Yes, I did indeed lose my sanity long ago. But, on with the story. Kagome's CD player had just died, and she was in the middle of a kendo dojo. Which she was forbidden to enter after several... incidents shall we say. Punching people in the face was purely a friendly gesture and pushing people down the stairs is considered to be helping them. We swear.

"Yeah yeah, enough of my banishment from this place. Get on with the damn fanfiction." Kagome said, searching the entire dojo for a pair of batteries. But, to no avail. She never found them. Alas, what she did find was a dustbunny. But that doesn't count, now does it? Well, after wandering the dojo for several hours, with a dead CD player, she decided that it was no use and simply left. But she didn't leave without a fight. No, she went straight for the bokken, the practice swords that kendo trainees use to practice with. She marched straight up to the manager. Yes, everyone must hate the manager, for it was Naraku. Truely, everyone must fear him or something. It's a law to hate and fear him. I think... Anyway! Kagome marched straight up to him... and whapped him over the head with the bokken. He looked at her in surprise, but that look didn't last long. No, it went straight to hate. You see, he loved Kagome secretly. But Kagome hated his guts. So he pretends to hate her so that he won't look like a fool. Naraku is _very_ self-concious. He would never look like a fool in front of the woman that he loved. It was unnatural.

"On with the fanfiction!" Kagome and Naraku yelled simutaneously. Unfortunately, authoress is very hard-headed and doesn't obey orders very well. Too bad for them. But now, Naraku was sporting a huge bump on the back of his head and a very pissed off teen in his dojo. But that isn't the pairing for this story, so everyone is going to have to deal with it. Well, Kagome gave the bokken to Naraku, smirked, grabbed her gym bag, and walked out the dojo. Once outside, she stopped, wondering where she was going to go. Her gym bag had every posession she ever owned in it. And that wasn't a lot. For Kagome was an orphan. Her parents died in a car wreck 1 year after her birth. So, she had been raised by family until she was of age where she could be kicked out into the real world. And boy did they kick her out. Literally. She still has the bruise on her bottom from where she was kicked. But there is no need to describe it, so we shall move on. Kagome had been kicked out into the real world about 30 minutes ago. So, I guess that we could say that she had nothing and no one. But that was just fine with her. She enjoyed her solitude. But she also enjoyed her 'hazardous' actions against other people. Of course, she considered them friendly, not hazardous. But she didn't look up those words in the dictionary, now did she?

"Okay woman! I've had enough of your damn rambling! Get on with the fic, dammit!" Kagome screamed very unkindly at me, making me ramble on some more. By now, she was begging random people off the street to end her life. But no one responded to that and decided that she was better off ignoring me. So, now I will start the actual fanfiction.

---

A/N- Okay, so I'm evil I guess that you'll just have to deal with it, huh. Anyway, I'll update soon cause I have some time until I must do the dreaded Algebra I homework. So, I might actually have the next chapter out today. Until then, though... JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter! Thank you to my one reviewer! Please review again! And too all you that didn't review, YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW DAMMIT! Okay, on with the story!

---

"Excuse me sir, but could you please give me a free pair of batteries?" Kagome asked a salesman in the 7-11 timidly. He shook his head no, and went back to his playboy magazine. Yes, a playboy magazine. Even though there were little children wandering around the store at the very instance.

"Purdy purdy purdy please with a strawberry on top?" she said, getting into her best innocent act that she possibly could. He finally looked up...

And shook his head no again. Kagome slammed her hand down on the counter, making two boxes of gum fall to the ground. The young man was startled by her reaction, and thusly dropped his magazine in shock.

"Dammit, you won't even give the batteries to a girl that is homeless! That makes me sick." she says angrily before stomping off towards the manger's office. The young man saw this and quickly decided that it was time to do his civic duty. He grabbed the nearest 16 pack of double A batteries and gave them to her. She smiled and patted the top of his head, like a human would a puppy. She skipped out of the 7-11 and promptly inserted a pair of batteries into her CD player, turning it on full blast.

"You welcome!" he yelled out the door, but Kagome didn't hear him. She was way to busy listening to her wonderful music.

---

As Kagome was blissfully making her way down the street, trying to find the park in central Tokyo, she just so happened to run into someone. Now, this chance encounter wasn't just any encounter... It changed her life. And when I said 'run into someone' it was pretty literal. She wasn't paying attention and decided that she would twirl around in circles. Which consequently led her to running into this man. Yes, a man. In fact, this man had long silver hair, amber eyes, and... what was this? Strange markings on his face? Stripes on his cheeks? Crescent moon on his forehead? Wow, I wonder who it is!

"Hn." the man grunted, looking down at her. Kagome looked at him funny and removed her headphones, which had been playing the soundtrack to 'Le Portrait de Petite Cossette' pretty loudly. (A/N- Do not own.)

"Excuse me?" she said, looking up. He shook his head, and continued on his way. "Rude much!" she called after him, placing the headphones back on her ears. He made no response so she simply continued on her merry way towards the park in the center of Tokyo.

---

Too bad for Kagome, the park had a new rule: They lock the gates at 5:30 p.m. As it turns out, some guy saw Kagome there one night making trouble with her friends... And they decided that they'd lock her out so she couldn't get back in. She stared with all her teenage angst at that gate, hoping that it would simply crumble. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. She sighed and walked miserably off to the alleyway nearby, moping in her sorrow as she sat on a trash bag, making it yelp out in pain. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, but abruptly stopped. She slowly turned her head and saw that it was indeed a trash bag she was sitting on, but underneath it, there was a guy! He had long silver hair and golden eyes, and a necklace that gleamed in the light.

"It would be appreciated if you would get off me." he said, rudely, glaring up at Kagome. She screamed and tried to claw up the wall opposite of the trash bags. He stared at her like she was crazy, but apparently, she never noticed, for she was trying to get a spider to bite her so she would become like Spider-man.

"That's not gonna work." he said, pushing the garbage bag off of him.

"Aw man!" she moaned, looking in the guy's direction.

"Don't blame me! Hey, where do you live?" he asked. She looked at him funny.

"Live? Where do I live... Lemme think... NOWHERE!" she yelled, then picked up her bag and walked down the sidewalk again in search of somewhere to sleep for the night. She picked a bench in front of the school that she attended and lay down on it, covering herself with a blanket she had brought from home... or at least, where she formerly lived.

---

The blaring of the bells at the school woke Kagome up from her deep slumber. She fell off the bench, then saw that people were staring at her. Her friends were nowhere in sight, so she shrugged and walked behind the school building. She dressed into her school uniform from her gym bag and made her way back towards the front. Unfortunately, she was late to class and recieved a detention because of it. As she was walking alone in the park, she stated aloud.

"Higurashi Kagome, homeless bum." and collapsed into the park bench. Then, rain began pouring down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- I'm back! And thanks to my three reviewers! This next chapter might be a bit serious, but oh well. I love the rain!

---

Kagome lowered her head, smiling as the rain hit the back of her neck. She tilted her head upwards and looked at the sky, rain hitting her face gently, so as it looked like she was crying. But more than rain was actually streaming down her face, tears were also coming down. It was more that rain. The sharp sent of salt wafted through the air as tears continued coming down her face, and she loved every minute of it.

"Hn. Baka wench." a voice said in front of her. She looked at the man quickly, and widened her eyes when she saw who it was.

"You... Go away!" she screamed, drawing the attention of many. She didn't care, she just saw the man she was crying over.

"You are a baka, and always will be. Bitch." he said, drawing closer. His eyes gleamed in the light and Kagome saw the man she used to see. But after about a split second, she realized he was trying to get inside her again. She drew her arm back and punched him right in the face. He fell down, his nose bleeding profusely, his eye turning black around the edges.

"Go away!" she screamed louder, slapping him and quickly picking up her bag before running out of the park, her head hidden behind a mass of hair.

---

Miles away, she stopped to catch her breath. Why was he back! He wasn't supposed to be... No, he was dead... His brown eyes, his auburn hair, his soft smile all flashed in her mind as she remembered things she longed to forget. Nothing could be forgotten, nothing can be lost. Nothing except innocence. Kagome stood there, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She looked around wildly, her eyes searching the crowds quickly. He was nowhere in sight, and she relaxed a bit. He wasn't supposed to be back. She stumbled through the city, her brain bringing back thoughts that she longed so much to forget.

"Kagome..." his voice whispered in her ear and she froze. She slowly turned around to see him, standing there, smirking triumphantly. She stumbled backwards a bit and fell, her gym bag scattering personal items everywhere.

"Go away..." she whispered, barely audible even to the demons lurking in every shadow.

"Tsk, tsk. How could you say such a thing, my dear Kagome. You know what I want." he said, coming closer. She moved back a bit, but ran into a wall. Her eyes searched wildly again as she looked for someone, _anyone_ that might help her. No one was around. He leaned over her, his trench coat hiding his body in shadows. She whimpered in pain as he grabbed a clumpful of her hair and forced her to look at him.

"You make me sick." he said, spitting in her face. She cringed, but couldn't wipe it off. He reached into the front of her shirt and tearing off a necklace. Kagome gasped and looked into his eyes. He smirked cruelly and dropped her onto the hard cement, and upon her gasp of pain, laughed and walked away, twirling the necklace around his fore-finger.

Kagome bent her head towards the ground and began crying.

---

The warm sun shone down upon Kagome's back, making her stir in her sleep. She moved her head towards the sky and looked upwards. She looked around alarmed, but saw no one. So, upon seeing this, she got up, dusted herself off, and made her way to the school building that she despised so much.

---

A/N- Another chapter finished. Enjoy and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- WOW! OMG, I got a really good review! Thank you sooo much, Rakromaryu! This chapter is for you! Also, thanks to Midnight Faerie for reviewing two chapters in a row!

---

Naturally, school didn't start so good. First, her boyfriend, Koga, dumped her for some chick named Ayame. Second, her best friends reported her to the school principle for thinking that she could fly, so she has counseling now. And third, the _hottest_ boy in school laughed in her face. Yes, that's right, laughed in her face! No, Kagome's day hadn't gone so well. She sighed and closed her locker, only to see the face of her friend, Sango.

"Oh, hey Sango. What's up?" she asked, walking down the hall.

"Nothing much. Say, do you think that you could come over later? I have a surprise for you!" she said, all to happily. Kagome sighed and pulled out her planner - which had nothing in it by the way - and pretended to look over it to see if she had free time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." she said, putting her planner away. Sango squealed and hugged her best friend, then ran off down the hallway. "Now, what was that about?" Kagome asked to herself. She shrugged and walked out of the school building and 'discreetly' headed behind the school. She changed into her daily attire, which consisted of a pair of Route 66 flare jeans and a green V-neck T-shirt. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and ran down the street, trying to tie her sneakers on the way.

"SANGO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Kagome yelled, banging on the door loudly. Giggles came from beyond, and then shuffling.

"DON'T COME IN YET!" Sango yelled, moving around again. Kagome sighed, walked across the hallway to a chair in front of a window, and flopped down into it, falling asleep almost instantly.

--Four hours later--

A light thing tickled Kagome's nose, and she quickly awoke, sneezing. She looked up to see Sango's smiling face again, and glared.

"Bitch." she mumbled, and Sango smiled wider.

"Thank you! Now, come in!" she said, pulling Kagome to her feet and leading her through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled, looking around. All her friends were there, and a spotless kitchen. But the reason she yelled that for was because there was suddenly a check in her hand for twenty thousand dollars.

"Surprise!" Sango yelled, clapping. Kagome smiled widely and hugged Sango - and her other friends as well.

"We all pitched in!" Shippo said, jumping off the ground.

"We found out you had no home because Miroku saw you sleeping on a bench the other day. We hope you can use this to get an apartment!" Sango said, less hyper than before.

"Thank you sooo much, guys!" Kagome squealed, hugging her friends again.

"Plus, as an added bonus, Miroku got you a job! You can sing in the cafe downstairs everyday! The guy will pay you five dollars a song!" Sango added, and Kagome's eyes got wider.

"I don't deserve any of this." Kagome said, sighing. Sango stopped smiling and looked at Kagome confusedly.

"What? Why not?" she asked, concerned.

"Because I lost the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said, bowing her head. Nothing could be heard, and Kagome moved for the door, leaving the check on the coffee table.

---

A/N- How's _that_ for a quickly put together chapter? Huh? Well, _review_ and I'll update faster! (hint hint)

Author's Apology- Sorry if anything is misspelled. I injured my finger that I use to type with when it got caught in the needle of the sewing machine and ripped the skin. Don't ask, I was making my Sae Kurosawa costume for Halloween.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I AM SO SORRY! Writer's block! I apologize! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T.T

--- --- --- ---

Kagome mournfully walked from the complex. '_I can't believe I told them that..._' she thought, watching the ground. She bumped into the guy with the demonic markings and mumbled an apology. The man stopped and watched her walk, then tailed her, a few choice words on the tip of his tongue. Loose strands of hair fell in front of the priestess' face as she slowly made her way across the crosswalk.

"BAKA!" the man yelled from the crowd as the light turned red and cars started moving again. Kagome snapped back to reality, and looked up.

"WHO CALLED ME AN IDIOT!" she screamed, glaring back at the crowd. The man made no movement. A car ran by her, horn blaring.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" the driver screamed, driving on. Kagome quickly realized her bad situation.

"Oh shit..." she said, looking at the cars going by at full-speed. "Oh shit shit shit shit!" she cursed, trying to find her escape. Alas, there was none.

"GET AWAY FROM THE ROAD!" the man yelled, but it was too late. One of the cars couldn't stop in time. Kagome turned and froze, like a deer in the headlights.

She screamed an ear piercing scream.

The man gaped in horror at what just happened. The smell of her blood was nauseating, the sight of her body was... gruesome.

"TASUKETE! KYUKYUSHA O YONDE!" a woman called out. But the sirens could already be heard. The silver-haired man pushed his way through the crowd, and looked upon the body of an independant female.

"OHMYGOD. KAGOME!" a young woman's voice screamed, and quickly, Sango and Miroku were shoving everyone aside so that they could get to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango chanted, "Oh god, Kagome! Wake up!"

Behind her stood a praying Miroku, "Buddha... Let Kagome be okay..."

* * *

Blue and red lights flashed all around, policemen, doctors, EMTs... All were there. They took the bleeding, mangled girl and layed her on the stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth, and randoms yells of 'Tasukete!' and 'Kinkyu desu!' could be heard everywhere.

"Please, take me too! She's my imouto-chan! You must let me go!" Sango pleaded with the EMT. The EMT looked as if he was about to cave in. "Please, kind sir. Please let us ride with her."

"Our imouto-chan... She will be disheartened to discover her friends aren't there. Please!" Miroku begged as well. The EMT signed, and nodded, making way for the duo.

"Do not touch her." he demanded, then got in.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Miroku said, bowing deeply, then entering the ambulance.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Sango said, tears streaming down her face. "We are eternally grateful!" she continues, getting into the vehicle and sitting next to Kagome.

"Please Kagome... please be alright..." Miroku pleaded, his head bowed, hands folded together. Sango gently touched Miroku's shoulder, her hazel eyes showing truth in the dim light of the ambulance.

"Miroku... Kagome... Kagome is afraid of hospitals. When she discovers that..." she says softly, but is abruptly interrupted.

"She'll be okay. We'll tell her it will be okay. She hasn't had reason not to trust us before, right?" he says, and smiles softly. A certain hand wanders to a certain area of Sango's arse. She squeezes her eyes shut, and stands, uppercutting the lecherous monk in the process.

"BAKA MONK!" she screams, fire blazing all around her. "This is NOT the time for you lecherous ways!"

"Go-gomen nasai..." he mumbles, moaning in pain, his hand spasmadically twitching.

"Shut up!" the EMT yells, checking Kagome's vital signs. "Her condition will only worsen if you two continue to fight!"

"Gomen nasai!" Sango and Miroku announce simultaneously, both bowing deeply.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" the EMT says, then injects some sedatives into Kagome's arms. "Are there any medical conditions that you know of that could conflict her recovery?"

"Iie. Not that we know of." Sango said, shaking her head.

"Neither do I know." Miroku concurred. Kagome's body begins to convulse, and the EMT turned to the driver.

"Hayaku." he said, seriousness clouding his face.

* * *

"Miroku, it's been 4 hours... why hasn't she come out of the ER yet?" Sango demanded, pacing back and forth. Miroku shrugged, downing his 10th cup of coffee. 

"It takes awhile." a nearby nurse justified, but Sango just sneered at her causing the woman to pick up her pace down the hallway. Sango flopped down into a nearby chair and slumped down.

"Why the hell does it take this long though...?" she questioned, closing her weary eyes.

"Sango? Miroku?" an older woman timidly asked, walking into the waiting room. Sango's eyes snapped open and she gazed upon the shriveled face of Kagome's grandma.

"Miyako-sama... Kagome's still in the ER." Sango said, sitting up straight. The elderly woman shuffled over to a chair and sat.

"I feel so responsible for this..." she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh, Miyako-sama, it's not your fault!" Miroku said, trying his best to comfort the woman.

"Yes, yes it is. I kicked her out. If only I hadn't..." she attempted, hencely bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

"It's fine... She will survive, don't worry Miyako-sama... She'll be perfectly fine..." Sango reassured, but still felt the doubt weighing heavily upon her own shoulders.

--- --- --- ---

A/N- I used a lot of Japanese in here, so here's a translation guide.

"BAKA!"- idiot; fool; simpleton; moron;ass  
"TASUKETE! KYUKYUSHA O YONDE!"- the woman is basically yelling, "HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
'Tasukete!'- There are random shouts of 'HELP!'  
'Kinkyu desu!'- Everyone's screaming 'It's an emergency!'  
"She's my imouto-chan."- An imouto-chan is a little sister. This implies that Sango is in fact older than Kagome in this fanfiction.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."- Miroku is thanking the EMT formally.  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"- Sango is thanking the EMT very formally.  
"Go-gomen nasai..."- Miroku is apologizing formally to Sango.  
"Iie. Not that we know of."- Iie translates to 'No.'  
"Hayaku."- This means 'Hurry.'  
"-chan"- This suffix is typically used as an affectionate term, generally reserved for family members, friends, and children.  
"-sama"- Used as 'Mr./Mrs./Ms.'


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well. Heh. It's been over a year since I last updated. I'm sure by now you realize that I will not be updating again. Why? Because I really have no interest in Inu-Yasha anymore. If it comes down to it, then my favorite pairing for the series will ALWAYS be Sesshoumaru/Kagome. But in the past year, my writing style has changed so much. I'm a much better author than I was when I originally wrote this, and although I still love the idea, I simply cannot find any motivation to finish it. So I'm here as the bearer of bad news and saying this story is officially on permanent hiatus.

Thanks for your support.

**UPDATE: February 3, 2008: **Well, it seems I've lost the original plans. I apologize, but I don't think this story will ever pick up, be it by me or someone else. I'm truly very sorry.


End file.
